Eternally Mine
by MoonPrancerxoxo
Summary: She received the attention she didn't want, she craved the attention she would never have. She remembers when she was once given the attention that she would thrive off, by the one who she thought was gone forever. Even if you know a memory has been destroyed, can it return to haunt you once more?
1. A Voice of Returning

**MoonPrancer's thoughts: **Or Author's notes as they're typically called, I thought I'd spice it up a bit :P

Why hello there! :D I hope you're well and having a lovely day! :) Welcome to Eternally Mine! My first go at a story that centre's around one of my favourite pairings :) Thanks for taking time out of your day to read my work and I really hope you enjoy! :)

Disclaimers: Anything that you may find familiar with Harry Potter (settings, characters, plot, etc) is no ownership of mine, nor do I claim it to be my own work, it's only fan fiction after all. And since other familiar fandoms and works may-be mentioned, such as song lyrics, quotes from films, characters, etc, they are also not mine, nor do I claim ownership of them.

The usual elements of my writing include dark and angst themes, alongside the possibility of sensitive topics and themes being explored within my stories. I'm warning you now so you can be aware when you're reading my work, that mind tainting may occur.

Bye for now! :D

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A Voice of Returning**_

_**xoxo **_

Pants from an out of breath soul lingered throughout the third floor of Hogwarts castle as Ginny Weasley made her way to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, in a rather swiftly manner. It wasn't because she was late for that lesson, it can actually be blamed on her wishes to 'accidentally' bump into someone who would be emerging from that room any second now.

Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, the wizard who was also recently known as The Boy Who Lies since the majority refused to believe his announcement of the dark lord returning and gaining power once more.

The very same person who had been the object of her affection since she was ten years old, the individual who made her cheeks flush a bright scarlet with just his visual presence. The lad who was the encouragement behind her neatening her hair and checking her appearance in a window nearby as her breathing slowly returned to a normal rate. She miserably sighed at the sight of her chin that was currently plagued with a red lump of teenage acne that had appeared three days ago, and had yet to show a sign of making it's departure from her skin any time soon. It also didn't help that her face had chosen to resemble a warm and sweaty tomato, her punishment for running the entire distance between the dungeons and here.

"That's what you get for running in the corridors," several portraits, that had witnessed her urgent rush of a journey, scorned and sneered at her with an ingredient of an _I told you so _solution mixed within the potion of their voices. The same images had reminded her that she was breaking the school rules three floors ago.

Ginny ignored them as her eyes failed to leave her identical twin in the window, feeling a little more relaxed when her complexion started to return to it's normal state of a pink toned pale shade. That close to calm sensation soon became banished from reality when she noticed a small black smudge that sat beneath her thick black eyelashes. They weren't usually thick and black, her lashes were usually thinner and a much lighter colour of cinnamon. This alter of appearance resulted from Mr Potter being the one who involuntarily, made Ginny think that she had to start wearing make-up daily, in attempt to enhance her features and catch his eye. Despite how much effort wiggling a wand through her eyelashes was, and how many times she had nearly blinded herself by poking her eye with eye-liner, she wouldn't stop, she was desperate for him to be hers.

Ginny licked her finger and vigorously rubbed it under her eyes. She didn't even like make-up that much, nor was she able to apply it correctly without harming herself. She had also never learnt the secret of how to avoid looking like a panda bear by the end of the evening.

Previous to the start of this school year, Ginny had only worn make-up once before, but that was just to look nice for a special occasion, and she didn't even do it herself, a friend had dolled her up for the yule ball that had been held last Christmas. Ginny had to admit though that she did like what her friend had done for her, it was amazing to feel like a princess for the first time. But the redhead would have normally been too active to keep her make-up neat all day, plus she was too much of a sleep lover to get up early every morning to apply it.

But the fantasies of Harry being her boyfriend, entering the realms of reality, were much more important to her, she would do anything to win his heart.

She groaned in panic as the smudge only enhanced during her effort to clear it away, her face would give anyone the impression that she had been punched in the eye. Ginny's ears then made her aware that the students had been dismissed from the classroom she was waiting outside of. She forgot all about her cosmetic disaster as fifth years of the lion and serpent houses began to crowd the corridor, with looks of boredom and frustration upon their faces. The expected expression when having to endure a class when someone like Umbridge taught it.

Hermione was the first to leave of course, always the eager one to go straight to the library and complete her homework within hours of receiving it. Miss Granger perceived her young friend and presented her with a friendly smile and wave before strolling away to soon become buried in books, parchment, and writing equipment galore.

Several familiar faces were also pouring out of the room, Ginny received Draco Malfoy's signature glare of smug superiority as he strutted past her, closely followed by his gang of goons and fan club. She then noticed her brother, Ron Weasley, using a very annoyed tone whilst he conversed with Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. The kind of language being released from her brother's mouth would make his mother scrub his mouth out with so much soap and water, that dear old Ronald would be put off hygiene for the rest of his life.

The last person to leave the classroom was who she was waiting for. Harry stepped out the room with an image of untainted irritation etched upon his features as his lips exhaled a heavy sigh.

She rotated her head and let her eyes watch something behind her, acting as though she hadn't been waiting outside his classroom before casually turning round again and jumping in false surprise.

"Oh, hello, Harry," she greeted him with, his eyes barely glanced at her as she stepped towards him, he was known to avoid eye contact when he was annoyed or frustrated.

"Hey, Ginny," he breathed with a lack of enthusiasm, failing to hide his bad mood. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, was Defence Against the Dark Arts that bad?" She wondered.

"Oh no, it's alright for those who don't know how to read, or turn a page," he explained with strong hints of gloomy sarcasm.

Ginny couldn't help but release giggles at this. "Well, at least Crabbe and Goyle might benefit from that lesson then."

"True," Harry agreed before softly snickering himself. "Thanks for cheering me up, Gin," he pledged with a beam as his glaze flickered to her face.

She began to feel a fluttery feeling in her stomach, as if the contents of a butterfly farm had escaped to create havoc in her belly, the culprit to their freedom being a flash of Harry Potter's smile.

She couldn't take her eyes of his face, the round rimmed glasses that partially concealed his beautiful green eyes that glittered and shined just like emeralds, but she considered just a second of eye contact with him, more precious and valuable than a house full of those precious stones.

Next was his hair, the signature messy style of velvet that was constantly stuck up in several angles, despite how many combs had been used to try and tame his mischievous locks.

She then took note on his height. He had always been taller than her, despite being a boy who was small and skinny for his age, but now he was the perfect length, one that allowed his chin and her eyebrows to share the same level. This height was often present within her fantasies as she stood on her tip toes so her lips were able to reach his, both pairs of eyes would be closed dreamily as she felt his arms hug her around the waist whilst his mouth lovingly caressed her's.

"You're welcome," Ginny cheerfully replied, she began to feel as though she was under a rainfall of confusion when she peered at the way Harry was looking at her.

"Ginny, what happened to your eye?" Harry worryingly asked. "Did you bang into the wall or something?"

Ginny widened her eyes in shock, she felt absolutely mortified. Untainted embarrassment took over as her sight found the floor, she felt as though she could never look him the eye ever again. "No," she muttered as she her face started to heat up to an alarming temperature once more.

"Oh, it's that black stuff you put in your eyes, innit?" Harry guessed, his voice representing how proud he was of himself for knowing what girls use to torture their eyes.

But when she didn't answer him, and continued to refuse to even look at him, the atmosphere bloomed with intense flowers of awkwardness.

"Er- see you later, Ginny," Harry nervously stated as he walked past her. Ginny diverted her gaze to the path that Harry had decided to take, discovering what influenced his decision to pledge his goodbye to her.

Her eyes found Cho Chang, a sixth year Ravenclaw girl who was standing outside the Charms classroom, giving Harry a flirty smile that cried _you know you want to come over here._

Ginny was profoundly disheartened when she noticed that Harry's display of emotions had changed rather quickly, a happy grin was now plastered on his face when he made his way over to Cho and started chatting with her, using a tone that would make anyone assume he was in a good enough mood to be sociable.

Whereas only moments ago, anyone would have believed that Harry wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, let alone be friendly with them.

Ginny witnessed the boy in her heart then walk away with the girl of his dreams, until the red-headed Gryffindor became a very lonely lion indeed. She decided to make her way to her house common room on the seventh floor, concluding that she might as well spend her time on doing something useful, such as Transfiguration homework, or forming a plan that involved Cho falling from the top of the Astronomy Tower, without anyone knowing that it was Ginny who had delivered the great push.

She had never liked Cho, she scorned herself because those feelings of dislike had inflamed from trivial jealously, she was fully aware that it was stupid and childish, but she couldn't help it.

Plus the fact that Ginny would always compare herself to Cho and become saddened by the results, only enhanced the bitter feelings towards the Ravenclaw.

Cho had a slim figure with curves in all the right places, her eyes were large and in the shape she had inherited from her Chinese background. They sat upon the beautifully clear complexion of her pretty face. Her hair was long and luscious, reminding anyone of a material that was luxuriously soft to the touch, the shade imitating a clear sky at midnight. Though not slutty, she wore her school uniform in a way that accentuated her appealing body parts, that being the mastermind behind why most lads thought she was sexy.

Ginny, however, had a stature of chubbiness with her round belly and face. Her Hogwarts uniform mostly consisted of hand-me-downs from her older siblings, and since none of them were girls who had worn skirts, she was forced into being clothed in pants that were much too long for her. This made her feel really uncomfortable in the autumn heat wave that Scotland was having. But she wouldn't make life easy for herself by not wearing her jumper, only because she wanted to hide her belly.

Ginny's hair, like most of the Weasley's, was a vibrant ginger shade, this accompanying a state of being quite thin and slightly fizzy, especially in this humidity. That was another aspect of her appearance that she considered unattractive when compared to the thick cloak of velvet that sat upon Cho's scalp. This was probably within Harry's internal desires as he ran his fingers through Cho's silky locks whilst his tongue danced with hers as he lay on top of her, the same fingers that were now sliding down her neck, hoping to venture under her top and-

_No! Don't do that to yourself! _

Those thoughts sickened her, and made her heart ache. Hermione had noticed, and expressed her worries about Ginny's obsessive crush last year when the older Gryffindor and Harry had stayed during the summer holidays of the previous year. Ginny was now on the fifth floor, walking down an empty corridor as the trip down memory lane now featured the night when Hermione had sat her down and had words that consisted of Ginny possibly getting over these feelings for Harry. This lead to a certain someone in the young Weasley's life that had just turned the corner of the empty corridor that Ginny was walking down.

"Hey, you," Michael Corner happily greeted Ginny with, his face lightened up as if seeing her was an instant day brightener for him. Ginny halted her journey as he made his way towards her. "How's your day been?" He wondered as he stopped in front of her, his hands descended until his fingers were entwined with hers as his lips pecked her cheek. He made no comment about the new-found darkness under her eyes, which she very much appreciated.

"Alright, yours?" She answered as she peered up at the boy who everyone would know as her boyfriend. The two had met at the yule ball on Christmas day last year and eventually got together in the middle of July. Most girls would label him as gorgeous, what with his tall and moderately strong figure that hid behind his Ravenclaw robes, his shiny brunette locks that swooped across his forehead, and the bright blue eyes that were fixed in a loving gaze on his girlfriend.

Most people would label Ginny as a very lucky girl, Michael was one of the sweetest wizards anyone could ever meet. He didn't care that his girlfriend didn't have the slimmest of bodies, or sometimes suffered with large, puss saturated mountains on her face. There was a reason he had fallen for her earlier this year, and his feelings haven't changed one bit. Well, one may argue that they had increased as each day went by.

However, Ginny labelled herself as ungrateful. Michael would always show her nothing below pure kindness and showered her with nothing but sweet thoughts of how he felt about her. He was always there for her when she needed someone to rant to, constantly present to offer a comforting source when she was feeling down, yet her heart wasn't fully dedicated to him. It had always belonged to Harry.

"Listen-" Michael began softly, Ginny detected a slight touch of nervousness within his vocals. "Tomorrow's our three month anniversary-"

_'The words of a hopeless romantic,'_ Ginny thought to herself as the Ravenclaw continued his speech.

"And it's a Hogsmeade trip day. So, do you want to go together, just the two of us?"

_'Say no,'_ Ginny heard an icy whisper suggest. She jumped and turned her head in panic, studying the area that she was in, this ending the contact of her and Michael's hands. She discovered it to be only the two of them on the corridor.

"What's the matter?" Michael asked worryingly, mimicking her actions of searching for what she might have been looking for.

"Er- nothing, I thought I heard something," Ginny assured as she turned back to him, convincing herself that the frosty vocals were just a fragment of her overactive imagination.

"Well, fancy it then?" Michael requested, tucking a piece of Ginny's hair behind her ear.

_'He's only being affectionate because he thinks it will get you to drop you knickers sooner,'_ the voice proclaimed, permitting Ginny to conclude that it wasn't her imagination playing up. She winced in fright, re-calling the last time she had heard that voice.

_'He doesn't love you, Ginevra, he only wants to use you.' _

_'STOP IT!' _she found herself screaming in her head, aiming it towards the intruder of her mind.

"Ginny?" Michael exclaimed in panic as his girlfriend began to violently tremble. "What's wrong? I'm starting to feel worried!" His hands located her wrists and formed a firm grip on them, the response of his instincts behind the desperate hope to calm her down.

_'Reject him Ginevra, you don't have feelings for him, you know it's only Harry that your heart wants.'_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ginny shrieked aloud, not knowing who it that demand was meant for. She initially believed it to be towards the voice of invading, but something at the back of her mind was telling her that she wanted to get away from Michael.

_'He doesn't care about you, he intends to use you for his own perverted desires, he wants to gain pleasure by hurting you, he'll drown in mirth as he tears your heart in two.'_

"GINNY! What's wrong, you're really scaring me now!" Michael desperately cried.

The concerned Ravenclaw struggled to maintain his hold on Ginny as she began to forcefully rip herself from of his clutches. "GET OFF ME!" Her lips viciously commanded.

Only her brain had not willingly sent those impulses to her mouth for her to produce that order, her thoughts consisted of completely different words.

_'No, please no. Not again, please not again, not him, please leave me alone,' _she found herself mentally begging, to then receive the privilege of hearing malicious smirk, one she was only too familiar with.

She found herself slipping out of control, her voice was no longer her own, her actions were not the responses of her own intentions. He was taking over again, using her body to do his bidding.

She could only fear about what it was this time.

_**xoxo**_


	2. A Memory of Haunting

**_Chapter 2_**

**_A Memory of Haunting_**

**_xoxo_**

Ginny had always been excited for the time when she would be attending Hogwarts, it had to be said. She could remember each and every one of the stories that her older brothers would tell her during the time of their academic years, allowing her dreams and imagination to conjure visions of her version of a Hogwarts life. She always fantasised about all the adventures she could have been a part of, all the Quidditch she could have had the chance to play, all the friends she might have made.

But due to her meeting a certain friend, she was experiencing a reality that her visions had never been successful in predicting.

Tom's latest request involved her writing her farewell message on one of the many walls that kept Hogwarts castle standing. He then instructed her to open the entrance to a strange and secret place in moaning myrtle's bathroom before the redhead timidly made her way to the location that Tom was directing her towards.

_ 'Don't worry, you're nearly there,'_ Tom's vocals assured in her head, she felt safe because Tom was with her, he was her strong, brave and protective best friend.

But Tom couldn't completely prevent her from floating in waters of terror since she had no idea where she was, or what could be lurking within the crevices of this creepy world. All Ginny knew was that she was staggering along a hard stone material that was very wet and slimy, this introduced worries of slipping as she made a contribution to the mixture on the floor, that being the blood that was dripping from the large cut in her arm, which had enabled her to paint the crimson quote of her departing from life. Her other arm held the small, black diary she had been writing in all year, close to her rapidly beating heart.

Her lips released constant whimpers of pain as her brown eyes perceived a blank canvas of the darkest velvet, she couldn't see where was she going, nor had any idea where she was, which only increased the anxiety within her.

But as she continued with the journey, green flames ignited from either side of her, making her flinch in fright. She discovered the emerald flames to sit upon statues of snakes that clung to the rows of pillars that stood either side of her. Another two fires lit as she passed them by, creating a murky green tinge for the atmosphere. She was finally able to see the rest of the environment, the only complete darkness that chose to stay was the black mist that fabricated Ginny's thoughts of the walls and ceiling. She frantically prayed to Merlin for a promise to ensure that nothing would jump out at her since she doubted she'd be-able to defend herself from any harm inflicting creatures that could possibly roam these floors.

_'Don't be scared, Ginevra, nothing will harm you whilst I'm here, just keep going.'_

When she reached the last pillar, her eyes widened in horror at large stone head with a beard of serpents attached to it, resulting in her drowning in oceans of intense fear. She was made to be even more scared when the impact of Tom's comfort left her, she no longer felt his presence, nor was she able to hear his voice, he was no longer here to keep her safe.

_ 'Tom?...Tom? Where are you?! Please don't leave me!'_ Ginny mentally screamed at her friend, only to receive the sound of her cries, and nothing more.

Ginny felt her body shaking in dread as her mind desperately begged her legs to carry her away from this horrible place. She turned to break into a run, which was a bad idea because it resulted in that fear of slipping coming true. Her feet slid across the floor until her body collided with the hard, stone ground.

Slime crept onto her hair and robes as she began to tearfully wail from the painful sensations that were shooting throughout her body. She curled herself into a ball and wept as the oozing substance ventured into her sliced arm and increased her soreness whilst adding a commotion of stings.

She discovered that her other arm was now very lonely with the absence of the diary she had been carrying. Her instincts created orders to push herself from the ground and look around for the missing book, the constant throbbing feelings never permitting her the sweet relief of a painless state.

Her eyes didn't meet the velvet tinted cover of her inanimate best friend, but a pair of shiny, black shoes that were attached to legs which were clothed by charcoal grey trousers. Footsteps echoed throughout the shadowy walls, along with the sounds of Ginny's sorrowful howls.

"Shhhhhh," a soft, calming voice whispered as Ginny felt herself being lifted into some cradling arms, her cheek rested on a jumper covered chest. "There, there, my sweet Ginevra, you're fine now, everything is going to be alright."

"T-t-tom," she sniffed. "I-is tha-that you?"

"Yes, Ginevra, it's me," his voice confirmed. His voice, a set of vocals she had been wishing to hear for months and months now, a voice that ignited a feeling of warmth within her and chased all the fears and pain away. A voice that soothed her to where her eye lids began to grow heavier and heavier as she sleepily yawned in Tom's comfort.

"Yes, sleep my love," Tom continued in his poetic song as his lips kissed the young witch's forehead. "Have dreams of knowing how proud I am of you. You've done such a brave and noble thing for the wizarding world."

She tried to look up at his face, she didn't know if it was because of her tear blurred eyes, or if he actually looked like that, but the image of him was very unclear, as if it was out of focus. The only things she could make out were the colour gradients that started at jet black that faded to a ghostly pale white, which transformed into a mixture of emerald green and dark grey.

"No, Ginevra, close those eyes and dream, dream for eternity as you make this beautiful sacrifice that I promise will bring balance to this corrupted magical community."

_ Wait? What?! _

Ginny started to panic once more, realising what Tom had just said to her, he was sacrificing her? She was going to die?

That thought plagued her with a shock infested disease. After all these months of Tom telling her how special she was, how he comforted her as her times of distress, how he advised her in her moments of need, how he convinced her that he was her only friend and the only one who ever truly cared for her, and now she found out that it had all lead to him ending her life.

She wanted to scream, open her eyes and get herself as far away from Tom as possible, but she was not permitted to do so, her eye lids remained sealed together as she started to drift in the winds of unconsciousness.

She felt too tired to talk; so she used her thoughts as a way to communicate with Tom once again.

_ 'Tom, please, I don't want to die!'_ She mentally cried, he cruelly sniggered at her childish begs.

"Hush Ginevra, once you're asleep, everything will be perfect," he murmured in her ear, his malevolent vocals now sending shivers of profound fright coursing up and down her spine.

She was sinking deeper and deeper in waters of her demise, her inner self was sobbing once more. She was dying in the arms of Tom Riddle, the wizard who had once been her escape from the unpleasant elements of this world.

She conjured up one last thought and received a reply from him, the last memory of her living days.

_You tricked me._

_ You shouldn't have trusted me, you stupid little girl._

**_xoxo_**

"Ginny-Gin. GINNY!" Michael loudly repeated in attempt to calm his panicked girlfriend, his hands left her wrists to rest on the top of her arms before he gently shook her from the havoc saturated trance.

She met his worried gaze that had watched all the colour drain from her fair and freckled face, droplets of the Arctic Ocean trickled from her sweat drenched hair to dampen her forehead.

The two of them were breathless; Ginny's lungs struggled to gain a healthy flow of oxygen through her heavy pants as a worn out Michael inhaled a large amount of air for recovering purposes.

They didn't speak for several minutes after that point, they just stared at each other, not knowing what to say or do as they calmed themselves down.

It was Michael who ended the silence after they had regained their strength. "So, what was that all about then?" He wondered, clouds of concern roamed the skies of his voice as he waited for answer.

It was at that point when Ginny realised that she had lost complete control of her actions, her lips spoke of a reply that she had no intention of telling him. "Nothing, just leave it," she suggested in quite the harsh tone.

Michael's features painted a flabbergasted appearance as he continued with, "Don't tell me nothing, you were screaming and lashing out at me as if I was going to attack you, I thought you were having a fit or something," he lectured. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"I said nothing, so leave it at that and go away," Ginny angrily demanded through gritted teeth as she glared at their eye contact.

Michael's shock transfigured into a face of a wounded soul. His blue eyes grew larger as the level of worry heightened within them. "What's it going to take for you to start being honest with me? You've been really off with me since we came back to school, and I-"

"May-be it's because you never cease in pestering me to an extent to where I'm wondering why I'm still with you," Ginny cruelly snapped at him, no trace of emotion could now be detected on her face as she nastily slapped his hands away from her and took a step backwards, folding her arms and continued to lock him with a fixed stare of intimidation.

"My friends don't know why I bother with you," he weakly told her. "They say you're just some bitch who's using me and not with me because you like me, and all those times I've stuck up for you-"

"Your mistake, not mine," she matter-of-factly spat at him. Her words acted as a malicious blade that sliced and shredded his heart until only a dark hole remained in his ribcage; his discontinued blood flow would slowly devour his living state until he would die a slow and painful death.

"I've always said I'd be there for you," he managed to croak as he felt his throat become so dry that it would put a desert to shame. "It was a promise that I thought I'd always keep, but if you continue to push me away like this, I can't be here forever." His hurt enhanced when Ginny rolled her eyes and exhaled a breath of impatience. "When you're ready to go back to being Ginny Weasley, that kind and funny girl I met at the yule ball, send me an owl or something."

At that note, he removed his part in their conversation and stormed away, leaving her alone with the intruder in her head.

_'Good girl, Ginevra, I'm so proud of your commitment towards me.'_

_'But it was you saying all those things to him!' _Ginny mentally retorted_. 'I would never be so horrible!'_

_ 'But you have been, allowing him to believe that you share the same feelings when really, your heart belongs to another. I must say, even I'm impressed, I never thought you'd be capable of such vindictiveness.'_

Ginny had no comeback for this, he was right. In a way, she had manipulated Michael. May-be she deserved what was about to happen to her, a suitable punishment for Ginny Weasley, the spiteful hypocrite.

_ 'That's not true!' _she internally argued. _'Yeah, I'm not completely over Harry, but that doesn't mean I don't care about Michael!'_

She wasn't going to let him do this to her, not again. He had used similar techniques to make her think that no-one loved her in her first years at Hogwarts, distancing her from those who did truly care for her as he dragged her to the pit of her near death experience.

_ 'I think you'll find, Ginevra, that it's too late to have such rebellious thoughts,' _the voice pointed out through a snort of untainted malice. _'Now, be that obedient little princess I grew very find of all those years ago, and make your way to the place where all the secrets are hidden.'_

Ginny's legs began to unwillingly carry her in a certain direction, a journey she had desperately hoped to never take ever again.

_'Something needs to occur that didn't take place last time.'_

**_xoxo_**

** MoonPrancer's thoughts: **Hello there! :) I hope you're well and having a lovely day! Thank-you so much for taking time out of your day to read my story, I really hoped you enjoyed! :D

**Reply to guest review on the previous chapter **- Aww thank-you so much for your kind words! :D I was really nervous about Ginny's, Harry's and Cho's behaviour in this chapter because I believe it's a little out of character, but necessary for the story at the same time! I am really glad you liked it though! :) Yeah Ginny/Tom stories are one of my favourites to read! :) I love this couple and really enjoyed writing this story! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! :) thanks for reading and leaving me some awesome feedback, it really means so much to me! :)

I hope you're well and having a lovely day! :D


	3. An Affection of Malicious Intentions

**_Chapter 3_**

**_An Affection of Malicious Intentions_**

**_xoxo_**

The voice conveyed no more words after that point.

The legs that carried her to the second floor girls toilets, were no longer her own.

The lips that conjured hisses at the sink engraved tap, were no longer a possession of hers.

The ears that had been stolen from her use, ignored Myrtle's tearful howls and suspicious acknowledgements of, "oh, it's you again, what's he making you do this time?" As if the miserable ghost was aware that _he_ had returned.

And so he had, back to take over Ginny and use her to do his bidding, she was once again a puppet under the influence of his authority, to make her to complete his wishful goals.

Memories came flooding back to her as she entered a very familiar place. The serpent entwined pillars, the emerald flames that lit as she made her away across the shallow, hardened waters of slime, the large statue that reminded her of Harry mentioning it looking similar to Medusa, whoever that was.

But something differed from the image of her recollection. There at the mouth of the stone head, lay the bones of the basilisk, the monster she had set on Hermione and various other muggleborns in her first year. The same giant, deadly snake that Harry had killed with the sword of Gryffindor.

Harry, the boy whose arm had been wounded from the venomous fang that he had stabbed Tom Riddle's diary with. The young Gryffindor who had saved Ginny's life. The brave and noble-hearted wizard who wasn't here to rescue her this time.

She slowly made her way over to the skeleton, each timid footstep produced echo's throughout the jet black walls. She lifted her arm and reached her hand towards the bones, the fiery light source providing them with a green tinge as her fingers stroked the surface of the remains of the petrifying serpent.

It felt really smooth, as though it was a marbled furniture piece. She was too preoccupied with allowing her fingers to study the fossil, to notice that she wasn't alone in the long lost legend of a chamber.

It was only when she felt arms slither around her waist and lock her in an embrace, did she discover that the violator of her mind had gained his own body once more. Her lips released a gasp of fright as she froze in place. Soft, triumphant sniggers entered her ears and encouraged her spine to shiver in fear.

"How lovely it is to be within your presence again, Ginevra," Tom Riddle articulated with his formal vocals, the kind of voice you wouldn't expect to leave a mouth of such evil.

His hands travelled to her hips and roughly spun her around before pressing her body firmly against himself, his fingers locking together at the small of her back.

She desperately avoided any eye contact with him, she couldn't stare at the floor since their extremely closeness permitted his charcoal jumper to block her desired vision. She felt all moisture leave her throat as a flower of terror bloomed in her chest, and began to grow at a seriously alarming rate.

She felt two of his fingers glide under her chin and forcefully tilt it upwards, making her wince as he fixed her in the beams of his frightening gaze.

And there he was, sixteen year old Voldemort in the flesh. Not a ghost, not a memory that had been preserved in a diary for fifty years, but the most darkest wizard of all time, the object of many of her nightmares, now with a fully functioning body of his own.

"My, my- haven't we grown, Ginevra," he murmured. Yes, it had been around two years since they had last encountered one another, her body had matured and developed, whereas his appearance hadn't altered one bit.

She hadn't had a good look at him the last time she was in the chamber since the waters of her pain had blurred her vision, whilst his dark magic had sent her into a drowsy trance and made her incapable of paying too much attention to her surroundings. The only chance she had ever been given to perceive his appearance was within the barriers of her dreams which he had haunted when he talked to her through the pages of his diary.

But now he wasn't writing on a piece of parchment, or a fragment of her tainted imagination, he was real. Along with the gleaming prefect badge that shined upon his Slytherin, Hogwarts robes. The jet black hair that was parted at the side and neatly groomed to where thick curls lay upon his forehead. The pupils that were undetectable as they were buried in the depths of the shadowy orbs that sat within the crevices of his pallid complexion. The thin lips that formed a malicious smirk when he witnessed her quivering mouth, and the forever increasing terror in her brown eyes as their extremely close contact permitted him to sense the pattern of her trembling body.

And this was reality, what she was facing was real. Not a dream, not an illusion, but a scene that will be considered an accurate tale in history.

She heard her own vocals scream frantic demands in her head, begs for her to get herself away from him, push him away from her body, kick him where it hurts and run to her escape. But she didn't. Failing to comply with her own cries for help because of a mixture of his control not allowing her to do so, and the fears of what he would do to her if she angered him. A wizard who had mastered the dark arts was scary enough to make anyone's hairs stand on end, but causing the fury of one was a death wish.

"Wise choice, Ginevra," Tom falsely congratulated, giving Ginny the impression that she was once again a victim of his mental invasion. "It's best not to infuriate me. We wouldn't things to become - unpleasant, now would we?"

This enhanced the shudders of her body, what he was capable of was too terrifying to even try and comprehend.

"H-h-how-" She managed to weakly utter.

"Sorry, what was that, Ginevra? I didn't quite hear that over your tremors," Tom mocked heartlessly, letting a cold, cruel laugh leave his lips.

"How a-are y-you h-h-here?" She struggled to enquire, her quaking lips doing her no favours.

"Well, you see, Ginevra," he began, his than voice allowing her to assume that he would be more happy to continue his speech, as though he had been dying to be-able to say it for years and years. He bent to shorten the distance between their faces, their mouths a mere inch apart. She watched a crimson cloud form in his eyes as his icy breathe pierced the skin on her cheek. "I never left."

That last quote created a fog bewilderment within her mind, but nothing confused her more than his next actions.

The space dividing the touch of their faces disappeared when Tom closed his eyes and landed his mouth on hers, she inhaled a sharp breathe as their lips met. He began to caress them gently, almost romantically, which was the catalyst for her profound perplexity.

Tom was known for acts of malice, killing people with no hesitation, manipulating and torturing others with no remorse. He was the kind of person who found deep pleasure in feeding on people's fears, one who was overwhelmed in lustful emotions when those he opposed were suffering.

That very same man was currently treating her with pure tenderness, and anyone would hold the assumption that her eyelids were also sealed, and she was willingly kissing him back.

His mouth consented to the fleeing of a pleasure saturated moan as his tongue darted between her lips and chased hers in a whirlwind of the affectionate performance.

She didn't know what was happening, why he was doing this, why she was contributing her half to this kiss. Was it him controlling her again? Influencing her emotions for her to gain enjoyment from this? Or was she now acting on her own free will?

Her answer came when she discovered herself comparing this moment to others she had experienced, and ones her visions had conjured.

When Michael kissed her, she found it rather bland. There was no spark, or excitement, it was as though he was too respectful and never allowed himself to have any fun, failed to express any daring aspects to his personality during the moments alone with his girlfriend. Whereas Tom was in control, expressing his dominance by getting her exactly where he wanted her. His physical strength lifted Ginny from the floor and placed her in a sitting position on the large skull of the basilisk, his lips neglecting hers to start exploring her jaw as his hips rested between her legs, which he had no trouble parting.

She never thought any minute of passionate actions would compare to what she would see and experience within her fantasies with Harry. Sure she had longed for them for a long time, but she had no doubt that her dreams had been beaten when Tom began to undo her gold and red striped tie, and let it swim in the oceans of slime before ripping her jumper down the middle in perfect symmetry. Her chest rose and fell at an extremely rapid level, the result of her erratic breathing prancing in fields of pure bliss. He made his next, close to dangerous move when his fingers began to unbutton her white school blouse as his kissing trail ventured down her neck until they met the pale half moons that her cleavage provided.

A combination of emotions were currently swimming through her system. Pleasure, bewilderment, and the presence of anxiety. She had never got this far with anyone before. The closest she and Michael had ever reached to sex, was snogging. But she and Tom had kissed, tongued, and now he began to remove her clothes in preparation for intercourse.

They were going to have sex right here, in the chamber of secrets. She had always imagined her first time being with Harry, on the comfort of a luxurious bed in a honeymoon suite, during the night of their wedding day. Not at all with Tom Riddle, in the place of her almost deathbed, and when she was the young age of fourteen.

She was scared and wanted this to end, yet her mind was expressing desperate pleads of wanting this moment to be immortal, never wanting it to die.

Tom's lips halted at her almost naked chest, his eyes shut tightly as his nostrils released a profound exhale of breath, as if he was a bull preparing to charge at the target of a red sheet. Warm air lingered across Ginny's skin as body as her skin burned from a scarlet flush, yet she still vibrated with chills from a cold temperature of the eerie atmosphere, and the frightening realisation of the malicious individual who had her in his clutches.

Tom stood up straight once more, gazing down upon her with midnight gemstones that was plagued with a mist of rubies, the traditional shade of powerful lust.

She saw his mouth form a smirk of high pride as he watched a crimson sunset form over her face. Why had he stopped? Why had he ended her feelings of uncorrupted enjoyment? Why did he have to be so cruel?

Ginny reached for the back of Tom's neck to pull his face closer to hers again, she had never wanted it to end, she had experienced sensations she had never felt before, she was desperate to taste him again, to feel his touch, to hear herself groan in satisfaction once more.

"Wow, one is rather eager, aren't they?" Tom announced proudly, he took her hands in his own and restrained her physical attempts to fulfil her desires. "You can have the rest later."

She pouted in defeat as she obediently gave up on trying to continue their session, and waited for his next request.

"But first, Ginevra, I have a task for you."

_**xoxo**_

**MoonPrancer's thoughts: **Hola! :D I hope you're well and having a lovely day! :D Thanks for taking time out of that day to read this chapter and I really hope you enjoyed! :)

**Reply to guest review on previous chapter- The Lost Wizard: **Hey there! :D It's nice to know you by your username rather than 'guest' :p Are you the person who reviewed Wondering Why I'm Here as well? :)

Awww thank-you so much for your kind words, I'm really happy to hear that! :D Thanks for reading and leaving me some amazing feedback, it means so much to me! :)

I hope you're well and having an amazing day! :D yeah you get 'amazing' rather than 'lovely' feel special ;)

Oh, and I also hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	4. An Ownership of Eternity

**_Chapter 4_**

**_An Ownership of Eternity_**

**_xoxo_**

"No, ple-please no, I-I don't want- I don't-I don't w-want, I'm no- I'm not ready, Please st-!"A set of desperate vocals cried between sharp exhales of an erratic breathing system.

"Well, Ginevra, I did foretell that this would take place once you have completed a task for me, and I am famously known for being a man of my word," another voice murmured, a callous song sung from the lips of an evil man, the same lips that were partly behind what caused Ginny's begs for him to stop what he was doing.

The young Gryffindor had eventually discovered that whilst down in the chamber, she had never acted on her free will, she didn't willingly perform the behaviour that ignited his lustful hormones, she was forced to contribute her half to the display of tender affection. The sensational thoughts, the intense feelings of bliss, the way her body bloomed when he kissed and touched her. None of it was her, it was all him. His controlling ways, his manipulative magic, his sinister devices taking advantage of her vulnerability to shield her mind from his penetration.

Nor did she fulfil his wishes with her own intentions and actions; it had been him once more. However, the memories still belonged to her, and they, alongside the many souls she had stripped from their corpses', will haunt her forevermore.

Never would she be permitted to block out the screams of the people who she had inflicted pain upon, the voices that begged her to end the torture of their bodies, and no amount of bathing would be able to wash the victim's blood stains from Ginny's hands. Her future reminiscences and sleeping visions would only contain the explosion of the bright green streams of light that was behind the frozen expressions of horror upon the features of the thousands of people she had murdered. The recollections that would be entrenched in her mind from now and until the end of time itself.

And since Ginny had completed Tom's orders, the prediction of the two continuing the session they had started in the Chamber of Secrets had come true.

Except this time, Ginny wasn't sat on the skull of the basilisk. She instead found herself lying on her back upon a sheet of the most luxurious silk, blinded by a vision of the darkest velvet as she struggled against Tom's magic that thwarted any movement and attempts to free herself from his clutches. She was shaking with sobs whilst frantically pleading for Tom's lips and tongue to stop the assaulting her mouth, his hands to cease the violation of her body, and to end his dominant method of defiling her, that being his erected pleasure that was currently intruding within her most precious place of purity.

He refused to answer to her cries and stop this hurting of her as his vocals released constant moans of immoral satisfaction. His lips neglected hers and began wander across the skin of her neck until they reached her pulse, pausing his journey momentarily to allow himself to gain ideas of the rapid speed of her racing heart. Ginny's weeps profoundly enhanced when he let a smirk roll from his lips, as though he was enjoying her suffering as much as their current encounter, which was allowing him to float in waters of untainted ecstasy, while she drowned in the icy sea of anguish.

"You're n-not a m-m-man," Ginny managed to weakly proclaim, Tom remained at his halt above her pulse, as though he was actually interested in what she had to say. "You're a monster."

"Is that so?" Tom enquired through dangerous whispers, her tremors only increased when she felt his hands leave her body and apply pressure to the part of the material beneath them that was closest to her, only to help him balance as he slowly removed himself out of her.

She shouldn't have said anything, a self scolding regret washed over her as she squeezed her eyelids tightly together and bit down hard on her lip, preparing herself for the worst, for she knew exactly what was coming.

The process went so quickly that it would place a millisecond under a tree of shame, yet the effects were believed to have lasted longer than a life time. Tom thrust himself back inside her with an immense amount of force and speed, wanting her to experience as much pain as possible. His extremely audible groan echoed throughout the atmosphere as her heart stopping screams rang throughout every crevice of his corrupted mind.

_'Please Tom, stop, please, you're hurting me,'_

_'That's what monsters do, they hurt people.'_

**_xoxo_**

**_'_**_No, I won't let you win, I won't let you hurt me anymore, you've haunted me for the last time,'_

Mummy?"

_'It's too late, Ginevra, your words mean nothing, you can never escape me.'_

"Mummy! Wake up!"

Ginny woke with a start that morning, her back pounced from the mattress as she shot up into an immediate awakening, arctic sweat was dripping from her red locks as her lungs produced high-pitched breaths of terror.

"Mummy, what's the matter? Why were you screaming?" A young set of panicked vocals wondered from her right. Ginny turned to find a six year old James Potter standing at her side of the bed, her first child and son whose brown eyes were currently saturated with dread fuelled worry.

"James, love, why aren't you in bed?" Ginny asked as her breath and temperature slowly returned to a regular state, her hand reaching to affectionately brush through her son's jet black hair.

"I needed toilet, but I heard you scream, so I come here seeing why," James told her. "What's wrong, mummy?"

"C'mere, you" Ginny ordered as she shuffled across the bed to make room for her son before opening her arms to him. "I'm so sorry for frightening you like that," she pledged as James climbed onto the bed lay upon his mother's comfort before having the crown of his head kissed as loving arms wrapped themselves around him.

"That's OK, mummy," James said as his arm lay across Ginny's tummy, that currently formed a bump that homed his unborn second sibling, the soon to be third child in the Potter family.

"What was I saying?" Ginny softly asked her son as fingers continued to roam through James' hair.

"You were shouting, 'go away,' and, 'leave me alone,'," James told her. "I thinked you were saying it to me, I thought mummy don't love me no more."

"Please don't ever think like that!" Ginny strongly pleaded, desperate to assure her son. "Mummy loves you more than anything in this world, and always will."

James titled his head so that eye contact between him and his mother would be made. "Even more than coconut ice?"

Ginny tittered at this statement, she was often reminded that she was too obsessed with coconut ice and should learn to cut down on it, she had yet to go a day without consuming it since the pregnancy cravings began when James was growing in her womb. "Even more than coconut ice," the red-head promised.

"I could smell it when you put me and Al in bed, Daddy said not eat it before sleep time, I'm gonna tell on you!" James teased, his eyes sparkling with a mischievous glitter, something that Ginny had often perceived throughout her childhood since growing up with Fred and George Weasley.

She also found herself giggling because Harry had made a joke which involved him advising Ginny to not eat coconut ice just before she went to bed, after she had told him about a very strange vision she had once dreamt just after eating it. But James, being at an age of innocence and naïvety, had actually taken it seriously.

"You do that then," Ginny jokingly encouraged, making her son smile with glee. "But remember, Al's always on my side."

"Me and dad will well beat you and Al," James informed in a confident tone.

"We'll have to see about that, won't we?" Ginny retorted. "C'mon you, it's late, back to bed."

"Me wants to sleep with mummy, daddy's not here to save you from monsters," James requested. Both pairs of eyes flickered to the empty half of the double bed that it's owners were lay upon. Harry was occupied with important auror business in New Zealand and would be away for a few months. Ginny missed him dearly, especially since his hold of her at night was the only barrier that was strong enough to prevent the nightmares haunting her dreams once more.

"I'd like that very much," Ginny whispered to her son as the two lay together in the bed.

"Only sweet dreams now, mummy," James prescribed as he closed his eyes and expressed his tiredness through a yawn.

"As sweet as Honeydukes' finest coconut ice," Ginny quietly guaranteed. But James didn't hear that last statement since he had fallen into an instant trance of unconsciousness, his soft breathing soothing his mother as she began to drift into dreamland herself.

It was all just a dream, a horrific and extremely vivid nightmare. None of those events had taken place within her fourth year at Hogwarts. Tom had left her in the Chamber of Secrets when she was eleven, when he exited this world to join the dead.

She was happy with her life; she had a loving husband, two children who were happy and healthy, a stable roof over her head, a job where she wrote about a sport she was very passionate about, and most importantly, a life without Tom. He was no longer here to fill her life with a never-ending fright.

"Bravo, Ginevra, your vain faith in your happy ending never fails to amuse me," familiar vocals of malice sneered.

Ginny's eyes opened instantly, horror of a tremendous purity began to plague her system at the realisation that she had been wrong all along. There standing at the foot of the bed was a memorable pair of eyes that glowed a menacing shade of crimson, and a grin that drowned in malevolent mirth, attached to the pale face of perfection that Ginny had hoped to never see ever again.

"You will never be-able to escape from me, Ginevra. I am with you forevermore, for you are _Eternally Mine."_

**_xoxo_**

**_The End._**


End file.
